


On the Hunt

by PunishedVarmint



Series: Azeroth Girls Are Easy [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Breeding, Doggy Style, F/M, Furry, Knotting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: While trying to track an elusive predator, a blood elf hunter runs into unexpected competition.





	On the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

Deep within the woodlands of Val'sharah, a nimble elven figure prowled silently, unseen through the thick brush. She had spent the last few days lurking the shadowy forest alone. Her quarry was elusive, constantly throwing her off the trail, but the young blood elf was persistent. Widespread were the tales of Bahagar, a fierce and powerful nightsaber, who roamed Val'sharah unchecked as the land's prime alpha. He was the ultimate hunter, and Keridorah eagerly sought to tame him. Not only was Bahagar's strength legendary, but rumors of his sleek luxurious coat and agile grace were spread far and wide. As Keri brushed aside a pile of leaves to reveal a fresh nightsaber footprint, she fantasized once more about returning to Silvermoon City, an accomplished huntress in her own right, with loyal Bahagar at her side.

 

The sharp rustling of branches several feet ahead snapped Keri's mind back to the present. She crouched low, concealed by nearby shrubbery, as her keen eyes scanned the near horizon. This trail was fresh, meaning Bahagar had been nearby only moments ago, and Keri hoped against all odds that he was still in the area, perhaps tending to a recent kill. Her tiny nose wiggled as she sniffed the air and detected the faint trace of stale blood and the distinct musk of sweat. Something had happened here, and either the perpetuator or victim were still nearby. Once more, the leaves shook with activity, and Keri's breath slowed to a standstill as she watched and waited.

 

Keri's heart plummeted into her stomach when not Bahagar but a disheveled worgen male bounded from behind some bushes and into a clearing, shaking his fur on all fours like a common mutt. He took loud, hurried sniffs, his snout pressed to the ground, with seemingly little concern for concealing himself. Keri's disappointment quickly turned to anxiety as she feared the worgen revealing their presence to Bahagar. She bit her bottom lip and watched his clumsy pathfinding attempt until he looked up and stared directly at her position. "Come out from there, elf. I can smell you."

 

Silently cursing herself, Keri rose from her kneeling position and stepped out to join him in the forest clearing. She felt his gaze roam over her petite body, the delicate pink skin of her midriff, thighs, and arms exposed by a skimpy sneaking garb, and a feral glint flickered in his eyes. He snarled as she approached, rising upright on his hind legs to tower over the young, thin blood elf imposingly as if to assert his right to their mutual hunting ground. "You shouldn't be here, little elf," he growled. "Run back to your city walls."

 

But Keri wasn't about to let this inept and boorish brute scare her off. She crossed her arms defiantly and stared up at him incredulously. "And you belong back in Gilneas. You’re one of the most careless hunters I’ve ever seen."

 

Such a remark earned another harsh snarl from the worgen. "Silence, Horde bitch! I am the greatest hunter of my pack, and I come to snare this land's mightiest beast."

 

While she suspected competition from the very beginning, Keri was irked to find that someone was as close to finding Bahagar as she. Despite first impressions, she no longer felt that she could underestimate this worgen. Clearly he must have some skill to have come this far. "Well that's too bad," Keri said with a confident smile, "because I'm going to tame Bahagar first."

 

"Tame?" asked the worgen, his head turned quizzically as if the concept were completely foreign to him. "I do not hunt Bahagar to tame. I seek a kill to prove beyond any doubt that I am the hunter supreme! Bahagar does not tame. He kills his prey, and so must I do the same."

 

Keri's jaw dropped in disbelief. What a waste! To think that anyone would want to hurt such a magnificent beast, to reduce him to nothing more than a trophy hung upon a wall, was a grave injustice. No, thought Keri, such a worthy foe deserved to be honored. To be tamed and to fight alongside its master in all the marvelous hunts to come. To be brought home for many hugs and cuddles, pampered with the finest chow and softest brushes, with many hours of contented purring. Keri's heart swelled as she once more fantasized about life with her future pet.

 

The worgen, however, huffed with annoyance as she drifted into a thousand-yard stare. How such an ill-prepared elf female got this far was beyond his comprehension. Still, he eyed her with the same competitive glare that she had given him, and he thought it best to move on with his hunt before she got the best of him. "We are done here. I will spare your life as per the code of the hunt, and may the best hunter win."

 

As he began to depart, Keri's focus snapped back. While she felt somewhat confident that she'd be able to beat this worgen to the chase, the fact that she was suddenly betting with Bahagar's life made Keri reluctant to let him go without further convincing. "Wait!" she called out. "You can't kill him. It's such... It's mean!"

 

The furry wolf-man snorted. "The rules of nature are not kind," he said with biting honesty. "To play by artificial rules is to lose. I will not lose."

 

"But Bahagar is too special to just kill without a second thought!" protested Keri. "Surely there must be another way."

 

He shook his head perhaps, Keri thought for a brief second, with a slight hint of wistful regret. "This is the way it must be, for I am a true alpha."

 

Alpha this, alpha that. Being a huntress herself, Keri was more than familiar with the reckless pride of her fellow hunters and their stubborn need to prove their dominance over nature. Most hunters, like her fellow elves, sought a mutual fellowship with nature, living alongside the beasts of the land as partners, but many of the younger races reveled in their rape of the land, collecting pelts and trophies without pause. It sickened Keri to her core knowing that another beautiful creature could meet its end at the hands of an uncaring barbarian, but already her mind raced to find any means to dissuading this worgen from his chosen path.

 

Keri smiled as she settled on her method, and she approached her rival with an exaggerated swaying of her hips. "Believe me, I understand perfectly," she said, attempting her best to affect her voice with sultry airs. "But what if I could give you another way of proving yourself as alpha?"

 

The worgen's ears turned and pressed against his head instinctively, yet he did not recoil from her advances. Instead, his nose twitched excitedly as his mind went to wicked places, driven by her suggestive tone. "Do not play games with me, elf."

 

"Why not?" she asked, moving closer until the tips of her covered breasts barely grazed against his chest. "Afraid I'll awaken the beast within?" Keri leaned into him and ran a hand through the fur covering his stomach, feeling the tight muscles underneath. "Maybe that's exactly what I want."

 

He snarled loudly and quickly snatched the offending hand by the wrist, pulling it away. "You are trying to distract me from my quarry, seeking to delay me with your temptations."

 

"Am I?" Keri licked her lips and she traced her gaze down the worgen's body. "Maybe I've just been out here so long without feeling the touch of a man," she whispered, pressing her other hand into his stomach and slowly inching down toward his groin. "Maybe I need a strong alpha to remind me."

 

The worgen grabbed that hand also and then spun her into a secure hold with both arms behind her back. He pulled her close to his chest and lowered his head to sniff at her neck from behind, his mouth drizzling hot saliva onto her soft skin. His human mind was thoroughly disgusted with her whorish behavior, but the primal worgen mind clouded such logic with blinding lust. "Elf bitches like you are always conniving to entrap men with your wiles. Someone ought to teach you a lesson."

 

"Then teach me," gasped Keri helplessly, the pain of having her arms wrenched behind the small of her back exciting her in a perverse way. "Like only an alpha can."

 

His snout wrinkled as he sniffed the air once more, and a low, rumbling growl simmered deep within his throat as the faint trace of her unmistakably arousal filled his nostrils. His long, wet tongue flopped out and slathered her slender neck, causing Keri to moan wickedly. Any desire to continue his hunt quickly faded from the worgen's mind as the elf's body continued to writhe against him. His long cock slowly emerged from its sheath and pressed suggestively against Keri's perky ass. With a howl toward the sky, the worgen mind took over and declare its intentions with the young elf.

 

Keri yelped aloud as she was pushed onto all fours with a sudden and harsh shove.  _That was easier than I thought it'd be_ , thought Keri as she propped herself up on both forearms and felt the worgen sink to his knees behind her. Though Keri did well at playing the eager slut, the juices pooling within her undergarments made clear that she was looking forward to this as much, if not more, than he. After all, a huntress couldn't claim much of a connection with nature if she didn't often find herself down on all fours like a bitch in heat.

 

The worgen was not particularly gentle, nor did she expect him to be. Grunting and huffing like a madman, he pawed frantically at her covered bottom before digging his claws into the leather and ripping it away. Keri's exposed pussy, spread and leaking with arousal, quivered against the cold air of the forest night. With zero desire for foreplay, and frankly no need as well, the worgen lunged forward and jabbed his flared tip against her rear end. Keri gasped with delight as the beastly cock brushed against her outer lips, the thick length dragging along her flesh. In his haste, the worgen missed his mark, but she relished the sensation of his throbbing tool rubbing against her, smearing precum onto her thighs.

 

As the lust-addled worgen lined up another thrust, Keri wiggled her cute butt enticingly. Her blood elf body looked tiny and frail against his hulking frame, and as the large tip pressed against her small entrance, Keri briefly wondered if he would even fit. The worgen, however, paid no heed to such paltry concerns. As soon as the tip found purchase between her pussy lips, he thrust forward with a primal howl.

 

Keri's emerald eyes immediately shot wide and her mouth fell open into a scream of ecstasy as the burning worgen cock stretched her pussy to its limits. Her entire body shook in the pleasure of being speared upon such a large member. "Oh, it's so big!" cried out Keri as she dug her fingernails into the soft dirt. "You're so big!"

 

The worgen gave no acknowledgement of her lewd compliments. Rather, despite the fact that he currently had a tight elf pussy trembling around his cock, he snarled in disappointment of only being halfway in. At least four more inches of raw, bestial dick had yet to be shunted into the naughty elf bitch. He gave a few thrusts, attempting to nudge the rest inside, but her impossibly tight depths resisted. The efforts were not wasted on Keri, who continued to twist and moan under his ministrations. But this wasn't about her pleasure, and with single-minded determination, the worgen fell forward atop the elf, covering her entire body with his, hands planted firmly into the ground on both sides of hers. Now, with better leverage, he rolled his hips and, with one swift fluid motion, snapped forward and shoved the full length of his canine cock into the pinned girl.

 

Tears streamed from Keri's tightly shut eyes and she wailed pitifully as she felt more stuffed with hot, thick cock than she ever had before. She loved it. Her cries quickly ceased and melted back into fitful moans of pleasure. As the worgen above rutted into her with incessant haste, Keri fell forward, her modest breasts pressed into the ground, with her ass raised as high as she could to assist his carnality. "Ohhh yesss," she gasped whorishly between each laborious breath. "Take me. Breed me! Make me your sloppy little bitch!"

 

As he continued to ravish her body, the worgen looked down into her face, stricken with pure lust. Her tongue flopped out of her pert little mouth as she panted like a dog. Both cheeks and her neck were flushed red with heated arousal, and her half-lidded eyes were unfocused in a daze of lust. With each exquisite thrust bottoming out his enormous cock within her over-stuffed cunt, the raging fire roiling within her loins threatened to burst in a singular mind-shattering moment of ecstasy. Yet as each deep thrust continued to beat his canine knot against her soaked and swollen pussy lips, Keri was reminded that he had yet to push her petite body to the utmost limit.

 

"Knot me!" she screamed as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Knot me and fill me with your cum!" She pushed her hips back against his thrusts with remarkable urgency, and the ruthless worgen knew it was time to mark every corner of her wet depths with his seed. He let out a feral, dominant growl and thrust into her with all his might. Keri's mouth fell into a wordless scream as her cunt bulged around his knot obscenely until it popped inside. With the tip pressed tightly against her cervix, his cock jerked with impending climax and began flooding her womb with potent worgen spunk.

 

The sinful sensation of being so thoroughly filled with both cock and cum triggered Keri's own intense orgasm. Her legs and hips twitched uncontrollably as her body lit up with pleasure, and certainly her pussy would've gushed all over the forest floor had not the worgen's knot locked in both their fluids. With nowhere to go, his thick and sticky cum saturated every inch of her slick depths as well as her ripe, fertile womb. Keri moaned unabatedly as he seeded her, sinking into her role as his conquered bitch.

 

With the fervor of their passion fading, the worgen leaned in and sniffed at the back of her neck, pushing aside her blonde hair with his snout to lap her sensitive skin. For her part, Keri merely whimpered softly, still lost in her post-orgasmic haze, as they waited for his knot to soften. When at last he was able to pull free, the abundant thick cream began trickling from her abused hole. Even as the worgen climbed back to his feet, Keri still remained sprawled on the ground, her upper body pressed into the ground with ass raised to the sky. With his rationale mind returning, the worgen chuckled as he looked down upon the elf's dripping hole, satisfied that he had so thoroughly dominated the petulant slut.

 

While the worgen slinked off into the woods, eager to resume his hunt, Keri was content to bask in the afterglow of such an intense fuck. She moaned softly to herself, replaying the last few minutes over and over again in her mind, so preoccupied with her daydream that she didn't hear the soft footsteps approaching from behind. What she did feel, however, was the swift and sudden movement of a large feline mounting her prone body. It seems the Bahagar had indeed heard their commotion and, after his keen senses picked up the unmistakable scent of a female in heat, he came to investigate the irresistible smell.

 

Keri's eyes lit up and she giggled as the animal's cock pressed against her well-fucked pussy. After all, Bahagar was the alpha of this forest, and he wasn’t about to let another male claim a potential mate of his. Keri, however, was more than happy to submit to the nightsaber, thus in a way beating the arrogant worgen to their prize. "Good kitty," she said, shuddering lustfully as the feline cock slowly slid into her slippery cunt. "Such a good kitty..."


End file.
